Even heroes sometimes cry
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Es gibt Zeiten, in denen sogar die stärksten Menschen an sich selbst und ihrem Leben zweifeln...


Titel: Even heroes sometimes cry  
Autor: bell_alien  
E-mail: bell_oneill@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Kategorie: HC, S/J  
Staffel: Durchaus auch nach 'Abyss'. Aber Jonas wird  
(wieder einmal) ignoriert.  
Inhalt: Es gibt Zeiten, in denen sogar die stärksten  
Menschen an sich selbst und ihrem Leben zweifeln...  
  
Montag 23:39 p.m.  
  
Es war ein bewölkter Tag gewesen. Dichte Nebelschwaden hatten seit den frühen Morgenstunden allgegenwärtig in der feuchten Luft gehangen. Die Nacht aber war klar. Klar und kalt. Eiskalt. Die Kälte fraß sich selbst durch den gutgefütterten schwarzen Mantel der Frau, in der dunklen Einsamkeit des Parks einem mit alten Eichen gesäumten, wenig erhellten Weg folgte. Einige nasse Raketenstücke lagen verstreut auf dem Pfad und den angrenzenden Rasenflächen und waren eine letzte Erinnerung an die Silvesternacht vor zwei Wochen. Das ferne Bellen eines Hundes, das geheime Seufzen der Bäume und der Lärm der nicht weit entfernt liegenden Hauptstraße waren die einzigen Geräusche. Ein auf einer alten Parkbank dösender Obdachloser wunderte sich über die nächtliche Besucherin in dem sonst nachts menschenleeren Park.  
  
Für Sam war es eine der in letzter Zeit scheinbar immer häufiger werdenden Nächte, in denen sie einfach keinen Schlaf fand. Obwohl ihr Körper und ihr Geist dagegen protestierten, wollte die dringend nötige Ruhe einfach nicht über sie kommen. Sie brauchte diese nächtlichen Spaziergänge, um nachdenken zu können. Nachdenken zu können - über so vieles, was sich in ihrem Leben in den letzten Jahren ereignet hatte. Positive und negative Ereignisse, Verluste und nicht zuletzt - Gefühle. Sie war an einem Scheideweg angekommen. All die Dinge, die in der nahen Vergangenheit geschehen waren, belasteten sie immer stärker. Sie begann unwillkürlich zu zittern.  
  
***  
  
Mittwoch 23:06 p.m.  
  
Leise eine Melodie pfeifend, die er bereits seit Stunden im Ohr hatte, wanderte Jack durch die verzweigten Gänge des SGC. Es war bereits nach elf Uhr abends und eigentlich war es langsam Zeit, den Tag zu einem Ende kommen zu lassen. Morgen um 0800 startete eine anstrengende Mission, ein wenig Schlaf würde ihm sicher gut tun. Trotzdem hatte er in der letzten Stunde bereits zwei Becher Kaffee getrunken. In der linken Hand hielt er noch einen Becher, der für Carter bestimmt war. Sie würde in ihrem Labor arbeiten, so wie immer um diese Zeit. Weiter pfeifend war er schließlich an seinem Ziel angekommen und klopfte leise. Als keine Antwort erfolgte, trat er einfach ein.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung konnte er Carter nirgendwo ausmachen. Alle Gerätschaften und Monitoren waren ausgeschaltet, es schien, als würde hier seit Stunden niemand mehr arbeiten. Es war ein Anblick, den Jack erst einmal verarbeiten musste. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Tür wieder und trank selber einen Schluck von dem Kaffee.  
  
Normalerweise müsste man sich um Menschen Sorgen machen, die sich routinemäßig die Nacht um die Ohren schlugen. Bei Carter war das anders. Bei ihr könnte man sich fast Sorgen machen, wenn sie spät nachts nicht arbeitete. Könnte man. Fast.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen verdrängte Jack diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen harten Tag gehabt und war tatsächlich schlafen gegangen. Das klang jedenfalls befriedigend. Vielleicht sollte er dasselbe tun. Er schwenkte den Becher Kaffee in seiner Hand und schnaubte. Leichter gesagt als getan. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile so aufgekratzt, als würde pures Koffein durch seine Arterien gepumpt.  
  
***  
  
Donnerstag 07:53 a.m.  
  
Gehetzt warf Sam Carter einen erneuten Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie hatte ordentlich verschlafen. Das passierte ihr sonst nie. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie am Vorabend früh ins Bett gegangen war... Vielleicht verlangte ihr Körper nun endlich nach dem Schlaf, der ihm die letzten Wochen über immer mehr gefehlt hatte. Schnell schnürte sie ihre Stiefel, überprüfte ihr Equipment und komplettierte ihre Garderobe mit einem Baseballcap.  
  
Schließlich marschierte sie in Richtung Gateroom und bekam wieder dieses Gefühl, das sie in letzter Zeit oft hatte, wenn sie die engen Gänge des SGC durchquerte. Früher hatte es ihr nicht das geringste ausgemacht, doch in letzter Zeit war es ihr oft, als würde sie die Enge hier unten erdrücken. Carter schluckte und begann mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr zu joggen.  
  
Endlich kam sie im Gateroom an, wo der Rest des Teams schon auf sie wartete. Auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich ehrliche Besorgnis, und trotzdem empfand Sam eine plötzliche Wut auf ihre Kameraden. Warum waren sie gleich besorgt, nur weil sie sich einmal verspätete? O'Neill trat auf sie zu. "Alles klar, Major?", fragte er leise. Carter nickte halbherzig. "Bestens, Sir.". Jack nickte ebenfalls, doch es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.  
  
***  
  
Donnerstag 10:18 a.m.  
  
Daniel wischte sich mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn und zog sich den Schlapphut weiter ins Gesicht. Die Sonne versteckte sich seit ihrer Ankunft auf diesem Planeten hinter einer dicken Schicht grauer Wolken, und doch war es drückend schwül. Wäre er auf der Erde, würde er annehmen, dass ein Gewitter aufzog. Zweifelnd richtete der Archäologe einen Blick gen Himmel. Die grauen Wolken waren dicht, aber keineswegs bedrohlich. Er nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder völlig seiner Arbeit.  
  
Daniel nahm einen feinen Pinsel und wischte behutsam die dünne Schicht Staub von dem letzten Teil der Felsinschrift, die er entdeckt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er noch kein einziges Zeichen entziffern können, aber wenn er den gesamten Text freigelegt hatte, würde sich das hoffentlich ändern.  
  
"Wie kommst du voran?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme. Teal'c stand dicht hinter ihm und warf einen Blick auf die Schriftzeichen. Daniel hatte den Jaffa gar nicht kommen hören. Andererseits wäre es besorgniserregend, wenn er das jemals tun würde... "Na ja, bis jetzt...ich habe keine Ahnung, was da steht, Teal'c.", gab Daniel schließlich lächelnd zu. Die Augenbraue seines Freundes wanderte nach oben und er beugte sich noch ein wenig näher zum Felsen. "Das ist auch keine Schrift, die mir bekannt ist.", meinte er schließlich. Daniel grinste.  
  
"Hey ihr beiden.", wurden sie plötzlich aus ihrer Konversation gerissen. Jack, der seit einer ganzen Weile auf einem etwas weiter entfernten Stein gesessen und sein Maschinengewehr eingefettet hatte, stand auf und lehnte seine Waffe gegen den Stein. Feine Schweißperlen standen auch auf seiner Stirn und er wirkte leicht genervt.  
  
"Wie lange wird das noch dauern, bis wir weiter können?", fragte O'Neill. Daniel runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn das Licht es zulässt, werde ich ein paar Fotografien machen, ansonsten werde ich den ganzen Text durchpausen müssen...", erklärte Daniel. Der Colonel hob beschwichtigend die Hand. "Dreißig Minuten, Daniel.", sagte er resolut. Der Wissenschafter wusste, dass es sinnlos war, darüber zu verhandeln und nickte nur. Zusammen mit Teal'c widmete er sich dann wieder den Schriftzeichen.  
  
Jack blieb unschlüssig stehen. "Sagt mal, hat einer von euch Carter gesehen?", fragte er. Daniel und Teal'c tauschten einen Blick. "Ich habe Major Carter seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte Teal'c schließlich. O'Neill drehte sich um und entfernte sich von den beiden.  
  
***  
  
Er fand den Major einige Hundert Meter entfernt. Sie kniete auf dem Boden und nahm Bodenproben. Oder auch nicht. Jack näherte sich langsam und sah, dass alle drei Probengläser leer waren. "Hey, Carter.", machte er sich bemerkbar. Sam sprang erschrocken auf. "Sir.", stellte sie fest. Jack runzelte die Stirn. "In einer halben Stunde geht's weiter. Sie kennen Daniel ja, er könnte den ganzen Tag über irgendeinem Stein knien.", meinte er und grinste. "Ja.", sagte Carter einfach und klopfte sich den Staub von der Uniformhose. Sie sammelte ihr Werkzeug ein und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei. Jack krauste die Stirn. Irgend etwas stimmte mit seinem 2IC nicht. Es schien, als wäre sie mit ihren Gedanken Millionen von Lichtjahren weit entfernt...  
  
Seufzend folgte Jack ihr und spürte erste nasse Tröpfchen auf seinem Gesicht. Es begann zu regnen...wie passend.  
  
***  
  
Donnerstag 12.15 p.m.  
  
Sam hob den Kopf. Das feine Nieseln hatte sich zu einer regelrechten Sintflut entwickelt und die harten Tropfen prasselten ihr fast schmerzvoll ins Gesicht. Das Wasser war warm und vermischte sich mit Schweiß, der ihr nun salzig in den Augen brannte.  
  
Ohne es zu merken hatte sie sich schon wieder vom Team entfernt. Es geschah fast unbewusst, dass sie Abstand suchte. Abstand, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber es war, als würde der Regen jeden ihrer Gedankenstränge mit sich fortspülen. Nachdenken...warum konnte sie zur Zeit nichts anderes tun? Sie seufzte und spürte, wie die Nässe sich langsam durch ihre Kleidung fraß. Vielleicht würde der Regenmantel in ihrem Rucksack das Schlimmste verhindern, trotzdem hatte sie keine Lust, ihn zu holen.  
  
Sam blinzelte ein paar Regentropfen aus den Augen und klärte ihre Sicht. Sie setzte sich auf einen umgefallen Baumstamm und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Arme. Was war nur los mit ihr? Es war, als würde sie nichts von ihrer Umwelt mehr mitbekommen. Sie fand kaum noch Schlaf, war kraft- und willenlos. Vielleicht wusste sie einen Grund dafür. Vielleicht auch zwei. Oder mehr?  
  
Es war seltsam. Früher wäre sie ohne zu zögern zu Daniel gegangen, und hätte sich an seiner Schulter ausgeweint. Warum konnte sie das heute nicht mehr? Daniel hatte sich über die Jahre kaum verändert. Er hatte zwar viel mitgemacht, war aber trotzdem der hilfsbereite Mann geblieben, der ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme anderer hatte. Etwas in ihrem Inneren hinderte sie daran, sich ihm zu öffnen. Sich irgendjemandem zu öffnen. Sie musste stark sein.  
  
Was hatte sich nur seit damals verändert? Sie kannte Daniel, Teal'c, ja sogar den Colonel vielleicht besser als jeder andere. Aber seit einiger Zeit fühlte sie sich nicht mehr zugehörig. Sie gehörte nicht mehr zu ihnen. Warum hatte sie dieses Gefühl, das an ihrem Inneren nagte und sie dazu trieb, sich nächtelang ruhelos im Bett zu wälzen?  
  
***  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie das Knacken eines Astes dicht hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, konnte ihre Umgebung durch den Regen- und Tränenschleier aber nur verschwommen ausmachen. Der Umriss einer Gestalt kristallisierte sich aus der Regenwand heraus. Jemand war gekommen, um sie zu suchen. Sam stand auf und war dem Regen plötzlich unendlich dankbar. So würde man die frisch geweinten Tränen nicht sehen können... Schützend verschränkte sie die Hände vor der Brust. An der Art seiner Bewegungen erkannte sie, dass es der Colonel war.  
  
"Carter, verdammt noch mal! Ich hab es langsam satt, den ganzen Tag nach Ihnen zu suchen...", warf ihr Vorgesetzter ihr an den Kopf. Unwillkürlich schauderte Sam. "Tut mir leid Sir.", sagte sie kleinlaut und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrücken. Seine Hand schloss sich schmerzhaft um ihren Oberarm. "Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte er unwirsch.  
  
Sam stand ihm gegenüber und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Warum musste gerade er kommen, um sie zu suchen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte sie sich selber geben: Er war ihr Vorgesetzter und als solcher natürlich für sie verantwortlich. Sie hatte ich verhalten wie ein unerfahrener Rekrut, sich auf einem fremden Planeten alleine vom Rest des Teams entfernt. "Tut mir leid.", sagte sie erneut. "Carter.", gab Jack einfach zurück.  
  
Endlich brachte Sam es fertig, ihren Kopf zu heben und O'Neill in die Augen zu sehen. Jack erschrak, als er ihren von Tränen verschleierten Blick auffing. Es war, als würde sich ein flammender Pfeil direkt in sein Herz bohren. Er kannte die Person nicht mehr, die vor ihm stand. Sam Carter weinte nicht. Nicht sie. Niemals.  
  
Sie war der Fels in der Brandung, die einzige Rettung in einer ausweglos erscheinenden Situation. Immer bereit, allwissend. Sie hatte für alles eine Antwort. Sie war stärker als er es manchmal war, sie war immer gut gelaunt...sie...weinte...nicht!  
  
Jacks Herz klopfte laut in seiner Brust. Er stellte sich nur eine Frage. "Was zum Teufel ist los mit Ihnen, Carter?", fragte er. Es war etwas mehr als ein Flüstern, und durch die Regenschleier kaum wahrnehmbar. Sam senkte ihren Kopf wieder. Wie konnte sie ihrem kommandierenden Offizier eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben, wenn sie selbst keine wusste? "Es geht mir gut, Sir.", sagte sie. "Glauben Sie das?", erwiderte Jack. Sam sah wieder auf und verfolgte den Weg eines großen Regentropfens, der über Jacks linke Gesichtshälfte kroch und schließlich an seinem Kinn abperlte. Glaubte sie es?  
  
***  
  
Täuschte es sie, oder war der Regen kälter geworden? Sie spürte ein kaltes Prickeln auf der Haut und ihre dünne Kleidung klebte unangenehm am Körper. Noch viel kälter war die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen beiden ausgebreitet hatte. "Reden Sie mit mir, Major.", bat Jack im nächsten Augenblick. "Ich kann nicht.". "Was heißt da, Sie können nicht. Verflucht noch mal, Sam! Ich kenne Sie nicht mehr! Sie verhalten sich wie ein Anfänger, Sie sind nicht mehr Sie selbst. Ich muss mich hier draußen auf Sie verlassen können. Auch wenn dieser Planet friedlich wirkt, Sie müssten am besten wissen, was alles passieren kann!", schrie Jack verzweifelt.  
  
Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll und Sam konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. All die Verzweiflung und die Traurigkeit der letzten Tage brachen wieder aus ihr hervor. Sie begann zu schluchzen. "Ich muss schon auf Daniel aufpassen, ich kann nicht auch noch...", fuhr Jack fort und hielt plötzlich inne. Sein Mund schloss und öffnete sich hilflos und seine Hand verweilte unschlüssig in der Luft.  
  
"Oh Gott. Es tut mir...verdammt Carter, es tut mir leid.", brachte er nach einer Weile hervor und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein nasses Haar. "Ich wollte nicht...hören Sie auf!", schrie er schließlich. Er wusste nicht, was Carter dermaßen aufwühlte, und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich auf einen anderen Planeten. Jede andere Frau hätte er sofort in die Arme genommen, ihren Rücken gestreichelt, sie getröstet. Aber es war Carter, die vor ihm stand. Carter...!  
  
***  
  
Sam schluckte hart und sah auf. Der Regen war etwas schwächer geworden und sie konnte deutlich seine Augen sehen. Es lag ein Blick darin, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Ein einzelner Regentropfen perlte von seiner Nasenspitze und tropfte auf seine Oberlippe. "Lassen Sie mich...einfach.", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ich kann...es nicht ertragen, Sie weinen zu sehen.", antwortete Jack leise und ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust. Er kämpfte mit dem inneren Zwiespalt, die Flucht zu ergreifen oder ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Schließlich verstärkte er den Griff seiner linken Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Oberarm lag.  
  
"Sam. Was ist los?", fragte er nach ewigen Sekunden und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie wirkten so traurig, dass es ihm fast den Atem raubte. "Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Sam wahrheitsgemäß. Wieder trat Stille zwischen die beiden.  
  
"Ich muss in letzter Zeit viel über mein Leben nachdenken.", gab sie schließlich zu. Jack lockerte seinen Griff an ihrem Arm. "Was ich habe. Was ich nicht habe.", fuhr sie fort. Jack hörte ihr zu und nickte. Diese Gedanken kamen ihm bekannt vor.  
  
"All die Jahre, Jack. All die Kämpfe, die wir geschlagen haben. Was haben sie gebracht?", fragte sie. Jack konnte nur ergriffen den Kopf schütteln. Es war, als würde er mit einem fremden Menschen sprechen. Er sah Carter vor ihm stehen, hörte ihre vertraute Stimme sprechen...aber das war nicht sie. Nicht Sam, so wie er sie kannte. Sie war verzweifelt, ja fast hoffnungslos.  
  
"Wir haben ein paar falschen Göttern ziemlich in den Arsch getreten. Ich würde schon sagen, dass sich das gelohnt hat. Mal ganz zu schweigen von anderen Sachen, die...", begann Jack. "Mag schon sein.", unterbrach sie ihn. "Aber unter welchen Entbehrungen? Wie oft waren wir so knapp am Abgrund, das wir dem Tod sprichwörtlich schon in die Augen gesehen haben? Was haben wir alles verloren? Daniel hat seine Frau verloren, deren Kind ist das eines Todfeindes. Teal'cs Leben ist fast ausschließlich auf den Stützpunkt beschränkt. Er lebt Stockwerke tief unter der Erde und sieht seine Familie so gut wie nie. Und Sie...", erklärte Carter und machte eine Pause, die Jack nicht tatenlos verstreichen lassen konnte.  
  
"Teal'c...hat seine Überzeugung. Eine Überzeugung, die ich teile. Die Sie auch einmal geteilt haben, Carter. WIR können etwas bewirken, und das wissen Sie. Das mag nicht ohne Opfer gehen, aber...", sagte er. "Genau das ist es. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diese Opfer weiterhin bringen will...oder kann.", schnitt sie ihm erneut das Wort ab. O'Neill senkte den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein solches Gespräch mit irgendwem geführt zu haben. Es war beunruhigend, dass er es mit der Person führte, die er immer für den stärksten Menschen überhaupt gehalten hatte.  
  
"Wir alle haben viel mitgemacht. Auch Sie, Carter. Vor allem Sie...Aber ICH möchte um keinen Preis der Welt mit jemandem tauschen.", sagte Jack ehrlich.  
  
***  
  
Sam starrte ihm in die Augen, doch sie konnte nichts darin lesen. Es hatte sie immer erstaunt, wie ruhig diese Augen waren. Es war darin nichts von den Schicksalsschlägen zu vermuten, die er in seinem Leben erlitten hatte. Kein Schmerz, keine Trauer, weder Zweifel noch Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie waren immer sanft , tiefgründig zwar, aber von einer Ruhe, die einzigartig war. Nun aber schien es ihr, als würde er sich weigern, ihr zutritt zu seinen Gedanken zu gewähren.  
  
"Ich denke auch so. Aber manchmal...manchmal wünsche ich mir einfach, ich könnte für einen Tag all das vergessen, was hinter dem Sternentor liegt. Nur für einen Tag lang ein normales Leben führen, Jack. Kinder zu haben, einen Ehemann, jemandem, der für einen da ist. Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Auch wenn alle immer glauben, dass ich für jede Situation die richtige Lösung parat habe und man sich auf mich immer verlassen kann. Es gibt Momente, da frage ich mich, wie lange ich das alles noch durchhalten kann.", gab sie zu. Jacks Kopf war nach unten gesunken.  
  
Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass solche Gedanken Sam beschäftigten. Er hatte immer gedacht, sie wäre glücklich mit dem, was sie tat. Mit ihrer Arbeit - ihrem Leben. Es war ihm immer so vorgekommen, als wäre es für sie ein Leichtes, das zu entbehren, was für andere das einzig wahre Glück der Welt war. Das erste Mal sah er jetzt ihr zweites Gesicht.  
  
Die Seite an Samantha Carter, die er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte. Die sie niemandem offen zeigte, die aber trotzdem immer schon dagewesen war. Die nun mit der Stärke eines Erdbebens an die Oberfläche trat und sich gegen die Unterdrückung auflehnte.  
  
"Ich habe auch Gefühle, Wünsche und Hoffnungen. Ich mag alte Liebesfilme, ich lächle, wenn ich im Park spielende Kinder sehe. Es gibt Nächte, in denen ich mich ohne Grund in den Schlaf weine. Und manchmal tut es auch weh, wenn ich ein verliebtes Pärchen beim Küssen beobachte...Wenn mich meine Umwelt an ein Leben erinnert, das ich niemals haben kann.", schloss sie. Fast ängstlich ob seiner Reaktion sah sie auf, bis sie merkte, dass auch sein Kopf gesenkt war.  
  
***  
  
"Sie werden es kaum glauben, aber es gibt Tage, da geht es mir ähnlich.", sagte Jack plötzlich. Er sah auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Sam fand eine Offenheit, und vor allem - Verständnis - darin. "Aber dann erinnere ich mich an die guten Seiten meines Lebens. Es gibt nicht viele, aber mir fallen immer ein paar ein. Kommen Sie...", forderte er Sam auf. Überrascht runzelte Sam die Stirn. Jack platzierte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und schob sie ein paar Meter weit vor sich her.  
  
Sie erkannte den Baumstamm, auf dem sie vorhin gesessen hatte. Doch nun sah sie plötzlich noch viel mehr. Sie sah, was ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Wenige Meter hinter dem Baumstamm fiel das Gelände abrupt ab und mündete schließlich in ein kleines Tal. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus konnte man es gut überblicken. Der Regen hatte einen silbernen Schleier über das Tal gelegt, ein frisch gespeister Wasserfall ergoss sich in einen kleinen See. Das Grün der allgegenwärtigen Bäume komplettierte das Bild. Es war wunderschön.  
  
"Das hier zum Beispiel. Es gibt Plätze auf der Erde, an denen es ähnlich aussieht, aber das hier...sehen nur wir. Keine Touristen, keine Souvenirläden. Fast wie im Paradies...wenn man den Regen weglässt. Und damit meine ich noch so viel mehr. Wir wissen, dass wir nicht die einzigen Lebewesen sind, die von sich behaupten, denken zu können. Wir haben Raumschiffe gesehen...eine ganze Menge sogar. Wir...erleben Dinge, die niemand sonst je erleben wird.", meinte Jack.  
  
Unbewusst waren die beiden langsam in das Tal spaziert und standen nun praktisch am Ufer des Sees. Regentropfen tanzten auf der Oberfläche des Wasser und hätten für kleine Fische gehalten werden können.  
  
***  
  
"Außerdem, Sam. Manchen Menschen ist es schon vom Schicksal her vorbestimmt, dass sie kein normales Leben führen können. Diese Leute nennt man...Helden.", sagte Jack nach einer längeren Pause leise. Sam sah ihn an und seufzte. "Sind wir Helden?", fragte sie in gleichem Tonfall.  
  
"Im Moment sind wir eher zwei sehr nasse Erdlinge auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens, aber...ja das sind wir.", antwortete er. Sam musste unwillkürlich grinsen. "Und vor allem Sie.", addierte Jack fast unhörbar.  
  
***  
  
Als sie nebeneinander am Ufer des kleinen Gewässers entlangwanderten, ergriff Sam plötzlich seine Hand. Sie war feucht, wie alles an ihm, aber sie strahlte eine ganz andere Wärme aus, die Sam sehr willkommen war. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er gab ihr Kraft, die sie so nötig brauchte. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass gerade er ihr solchen Auftrieb geben könnte.  
  
"Ich hab noch eine gute Seite gefunden. Denken Sie an ihre Rente, Carter. Sie können sich einen unbewohnten Planeten aussuchen, mit einem Sandstrand, soweit das Auge reicht, und sich dort zur Ruhe setzen.", witzelte Jack. Sam lächelte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefallen würde, so ganz allein.", meinte sie. "Wer redet denn von alleine. Ich denke, Sie haben sicher keine Probleme, einen Begleiter zu finden. Selbst in fünfzig Jahren nicht.", sagte er leise und drückte ihre Hand. Sam schnaubte. "Glauben Sie, ja?" "Na klar, welcher normaler Mann kann Ihnen schon widerstehen, Carter?", erwiderte er ein wenig peinlich berührt.  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich an einem 'normalen' Mann interessiert wäre? Kein normaler Mann würde je verstehen, was ich mache. Ein normaler Mann würde niemals die Risiken akzeptieren, selbst wenn ich sie ihm sagen dürfte. Für uns ist es normal, auf Missionen zu gehen, bei denen unsere Rückkehr keineswegs sicher ist...aber ich würde niemals wollen, jemand anderes diese Angst und Ungewissheit zuzumuten. Ein normaler Mann könnte meine Sorgen nicht teilen. Wenn er mich abends fragt, wie mein Tag war, welche Gedanken mich beschäftigen, kann ich ihm schlecht sagen, dass ich noch überlege, wie ich einen Asteroiden daran hindere, die Erde zu vernichten...oder wie ich kleinen Außerirdischen dabei helfe, Legospinnen zur Strecke zu bringen. Oder?", gab sie sarkastisch zurück.  
  
***  
  
"Wo Sie Recht haben, haben Sie Recht...", lenkte Jack ein. "Und stellen Sie sich erst mal vor, Sie müssten ihrem Zukünftigen klarmachen, dass sein Schwiegervater irgendwie nicht ganz von dieser Welt ist...", addierte er amüsiert. Sam schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und blieb stehen.  
  
"Danke.", sagte sie ehrlich. "Wofür denn...?", wiegelte Jack ab. "Sie wissen wofür. Kein normaler Mann würde mich so schnell wieder zum Lachen bringen.", erklärte sie seufzend. Jack dachte einige Sekunden lang über die Bedeutung ihrer Worte nach und grinste schließlich. "Gern geschehen. Ich...", begann er.  
  
Er sah sich plötzlich gefangen in ihrem Blick, erst als er befürchtete, seine Augen würden mehr erzählen, als ihm lieb war, wandte er sich ab. Er wollte ihr nicht zu nahe treten, indem er ihr mitteilte, wie erschrocken er war, als er zum ersten Mal eine verletzte, schwache...nach Hilfe suchende Carter gesehen hatte. "Gern geschehen.", wiederholte er stattdessen ehrlich.  
  
Er blickte auf die unruhige Oberfläche des kleinen Sees, ein seltsam gutes Gefühl in seiner Brust, ihr vielleicht tatsächlich geholfen zu haben. Zum ersten Mal spürte er, dass er durchnässt bis auf die Knochen war. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die simple Berührung ihrer Hand war genug, um noch Stunden hier stehen bleiben zu können.  
  
***  
  
Plötzlich durchschnitt ein nur allzu bekannt klingendes Kreischen die Luft. Jacks Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, wie knapp einen Meter vor seinen Füßen etwas aus dem Wasser schoss. Schneller als er reagierte Carter und riss ihn mit einem Sprung zur Seite mit sich zu Boden.  
  
Bevor die Goa'uld Larve den Boden erreichen konnte, zerfetzte der Schuss einer Stabwaffe den gliedlosen Körper des Parasiten.  
  
O'Neill lag auf dem Rücken und versuchte zu erfasse, was eben passiert war. Er spürte, wie das Gewicht von Sams Körper sich von seinem hob und stütze sich ebenfalls auf die Ellbogen. Ungläubig starrten sie auf die Überbleibsel des Goa'uld. Jack stieß Luft aus, die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, angehalten zu haben.  
  
Ihre Blicke fielen auf Teal'c, der wie eine Erscheinung aus dem Nichts auf dem Hügel stand und seine Stabwaffe neben sich auf den matschigen Untergrund stellte.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Carter aus ihrer Paralyse und sprang auf die Füße. Der Schock saß ihr noch in den Gliedern und auch sie atmete erleichtert durch. "Danke, Teal'c!", hörte sie Jack rufen. In seiner Stimme lag der übliche neckische Unterton, aber sie hörte auch die Erleichterung, die er spürte. "Ihr solltet euch vom Gewässerrand fernhalten.", meinte Teal'c ernsthaft und verschwand wieder in der undurchdringlichen Dichte des Regens.  
  
"Woah.", stieß Jack aus und stand schwankend auf. Schnell entfernten sich die beiden einige Meter vom Ufer. Trotz den Umständen der Situation musste Sam unwillkürlich grinsen, als sie den Colonel von oben bis unten musterte. Jack bemerkte ihre Amüsiertheit und wischte sich prustend den Matsch vom Gesicht. "Das nächste Mal. wenn Sie mir das Leben retten, werfen Sie mich bitte nicht in den Dreck.", sagte er. Sam hob die Augenbrauen und schwieg lächelnd. Zusammen erklommen sie unter mehr oder weniger großen Anstrengungen den Hügel, wobei der feuchte Untergrund immer wieder unter ihnen nachgab. "Soviel zur Schönheit dieses Planeten.", sagte Sam keuchend, als sie endlich oben angekommen waren. Ein Anflug von Unsicherheit lag in ihrer Stimme. Jack prustete erneut und klopfte sich das Wasser aus den Ohren. "Wir leben nun mal das Leben von Helden.", meinte er ernst. Sam sah ihn nachdenklich durch den Regen an. "...nassen Helden.", addierte Jack und fing ihren abwesenden Blick auf.  
  
"Lassen Sie uns zurück zu den anderen gehen und so schnell wie möglich ein trockenes Zelt finden.", schlug er vor. Sam nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung. Jack gesellte sich neben sie. "Ich könnte Werbung für Waschmittel machen.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile grimmig. Carter musterte ihn lächelnd. "Steht Ihnen.", sagte sie belustigt und erschrak, wie viel Wahrheit darin lag. Sie könnte sich durchaus an das durchnässte, schmutzige, an seinem Körper klebende Outfit gewöhnen...  
  
***  
  
Den Rest des Weges legten die beiden in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen zurück, bis sie durch den Regen die wenige Meter entfernt stehenden Zelte erkennen konnten. Sam stoppte Jack mit einem leichten Griff an seinem Arm. Verwunderte wandte er sich zu ihr um. "Ich...", brachte sie hervor und verstummte. Jack legte seine Hand versichernd auf die ihre. "Wir haben uns vier, Carter. Ich glaube, das gesamte SG-1 Team ist genauso einzigartig wie jedes seiner Mitglieder...und wir sind immer für Sie da.", sagte er ernst. Sam nickte ergriffen und wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite.  
  
"Und sollten Sie jemals wieder eifersüchtig auf ein knutschendes Pärchen sein...", fügte Jack hinzu und machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Lager, "Sie wissen ja, wo mein Zelt steht.". Sam sah ihn eine Sekunde lang geschockt an, bis sie das tückische Wackeln seiner Augenbrauen bemerkte. Sie lachte leise und trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Mit einer bedachten Bewegung wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Uniform Schmutz von seiner rechten Wange und lächelte.  
  
Jack schluckte und verspannte sich unter ihrer zärtlichen Geste. Als sie ihm schließlich liebevoll ein Kuss auf die Wange drückte, musste er scharf Luft holen, um nicht augenblicklich auf die Knie zu sinken. Ihre geflüsterten Worte konnte er nur noch durch ein alarmierend lautes Dröhnen in seinen Ohren wahrnehmen. "Seien Sie vorsichtig, Sir. Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück...". Mit diesen gehauchten Worten ließ sie ihn sprichwörtlich im Regen stehen und verschwand in ihrem Zelt.  
  
Jack seufzte. Hoffentlich war Carters Inneres auch wieder so fröhlich, wie er in diesem Moment. Lächelnd fasste er sich an die Stelle, wo noch vor Kurzem ihre vollen weichen Lippen seine Wange berührt hatten. Er hatte ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt. Es gab da noch etwas anderes, das ihm Hoffnung und Sicherheit gab. Das ihn weitermachen ließ, egal welche Hindernisse sich ihm auch in den Weg legten. Jack schauderte plötzlich. Ihm war plötzlich kalt geworden. 


End file.
